Fearless
by S.K. Pike
Summary: This is a Ginny and Draco story based on the Song Fearless by Taylor Swift and i hope you enjoy


Disclaimer: I own no harry potter and the song is Fearless by Taylor Swift and I too do not own it!

Fearless

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
_

Ginny caught herself thinking about him as she looked out the window at the rain that was pouring down. The smiled as the blonde hair came into her vision followed by his pale gray eyes and then… her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud honking and looked out into the fog and she knew it was him. He came for her after she called him saying she needed a ride home.

She was standing outside the famous London bar known as Tin Can and although she wasn't technically drunk she couldn't drive. Ginny had recently turned twenty one and was proud to be out of her parent's home and on her own. She loved the taste of freedom.

Walking out the door she was immediately drenched from head to toe. He rushed up with his crooked smile etched on his face as he wrapped an arm around her. He and Ginny had struck up a friendship once they left Hogwarts and although her parents or family didn't know about it, she was happy.

"Man Gin, you are soaked, come on, I have the car warmed up," he said leaving her side to run back to his truck.

A feint song was playing and Ginny started to hum it. It was a slow tune and looking at Draco's wet form she just wanted to pull him into a dance right there. Ginny had never been one do to anything brave or out of the ordinary unlike her friends who were all older then her. Still, she just wanted to hold Draco close even though he was a Malfoy. And the way he was looking at her made Ginny think he could read minds.

"You coming Weasley?" Draco shouted against the howling of the wind.

Smiling Ginny ran up to the old ford truck and climbed into the passenger seat.

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

"So Gin I was thinking…" Draco started.

"Wait you think," Ginny joked.

"Very funny," he said pulling at a lock of Ginny's hair as they drove down the road. She froze at his touch, but he carried on as if he didn't notice, "Why don't we go for a drive right now?" he said more brave then Ginny felt.

"It's raining," was the soft reply.

"Yeah, I got, that but come on Gin I don't want to go home yet," he puffed out his lower lip as he stopped at a stop light to look at the red head next to him.

"Oh…"

"You know, why don't we go next weekend just you and me?" he said trying again.

"Okay but I am soaked and I just want to go home," Ginny said her breath caught when he gave her a hot stare and the drove on.

They drove in silence for a while just living in each other's company. Ginny kept looking his way expecting him to say something, but stared back at the road when he didn't. Eventually Draco pulled into a parking lot that over looked all of London.

"Draco what are we doing here?" Ginny asked when he turned to car off.

Draco said nothing as he ran a hand through his silky blond hair and Ginny had to look away.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he finally said.

"What? Oh yeah," Ginny looked out the window wondering what he was planning, "No offense Draco but you don't strike me as the type to be soft," she said boldly.

"No I am supposed to be the good son and…" he looked at Ginny with unshed tears in his eyes, "you have been a good friend to me and I just can't take it anymore," he got out of the car to pace.

Ginny knew what he was thinking and she couldn't believe it! He was interested in her but he was to afraid to admit it. Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding she continued to watch him pace and think.

Ginny knew what he was afraid of, their families were rivals and they would have to be truly fearless if they were to do anything.

Draco got back into the truck and wordlessly drove off down the road.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Ginny wanted to take control and with him she knew she could, "Draco, lets go on that drive now okay?" she said.

"Really?" Draco looked over at her, unsure.

"Yeah I mean it could be fun," she slid up to him placing her head on his shoulder.

Smiling Draco took a sharp turn onto an old dirt road. After awhile he stopped but the rain went on pounding on the hood of the truck. Turning to her he took her hand as he got out of the vehicle and they ran across the field before collapsing on the wet grass, still holding hands. Ginny rolled over on her side to look at him and he rolled on his side so he could look back at her.

"You want to know what I want to do right now?" she asked him with a grin.

"No enlighten me."

"Dance with you," she giggled before she got to her feet.

"But it's raining and there is no music and when I dance with you I want it to be in your best dress," Draco also got to his feet.

"We don't need music and I would dance with you in my best dress when it's raining," she smiled as she ran down the field again.

Draco followed and being at least a head taller caught up to her rather fast. Grabbing her around the waist he held her in his arms. "Then let's dance," he said putting her down and taking her waist and hand and they began to sway slowly back and forth, relying on the rhythm of each other to guide them. Ginny turned so her back was to him as they continued to dance in the rain. Until it became so much that they walked back toward the truck and drove off into the night.

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory_

Ginny smiled when she felt the car slow again but it didn't stop it stayed in that slow speed and Ginny began to wonder if he was trying to make this moment last forever.

"Gin how come you want to go home so bad?" he asked out of the blue.

"Because I am tired and need to sleep," was her automatic response.

"Oh," he stopped speaking after that so Ginny stole a glance his way.

"Hey I am glad you are slowing down the car I want to make this last forever as well."

That seemed to satisfy him although he still didn't speak. Ginny really did want this to last she never wanted to leave this passenger seat again for as long as she lived. They came to a railroad crossing in which a long train was passing so Draco put the car in park as he looked at Ginny. His intense gaze frightened her and she shivered inside but she was also excited for he was a dangerous man who turned into a playful kitten around her, it made her feel like she had this power over everyone. When Ginny looked away he didn't and it caused her to ask, "What?"

"Nothing I just want to remember what you look like so I will have sweet dreams tonight," he frowned then as he took a piece of grass out of her hair.

"What?" she asked again.

"I want you to look perfect."

Wanting to cry but refusing to, (in normal circumstances she would be leaking salt but this wasn't normal) she looked back out the window and noticed that the rain was letting up.

"Draco…" she started but stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said looking at him but he looked back at the road for the train had ended. The drive home was uneventful as he rounded into her parking lot and got out so he could open her door, he then walked her to the doorway.

_  
__Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless._

Draco held her hand and Ginny felt weak but when he didn't leave right away she was tempted to ask him in. She was just about to when he spoke first.

"This has been a weird night, I mean with everything that has happened," he looked deep into Ginny's eyes and she felt like he was staring deeper within herself and that truly scared her but when he pulled her closer she felt brave more than she ever had in her whole life. Then he kissed her it wasn't rough like she had thought it would be, (she often dreamed about kissing Draco) but it was soft and full of passion. Moaning into the kiss his tongue traced her teeth wanting access which she immediately granted. They stood there each exploring the other's mouth. Picking her up he took her inside and carried her to her bedroom. He knew where everything was because he had been to her house on multiple occasions.

Draco gently placed her on her soft mattress still enjoying her mouth with his. He broke the kiss to look down at her and he smiled. Ginny let out a soft sigh as Draco got on top of her take off his shirt.

Ginny's breath caught when she looked at his abs and all the way up to his face. She struggled with her own shirt and looked up when she heard him chuckle as he helped with that small task. He then removed her pants nearly ripping them from her so she was left in her bra and panties. Feeling a little awkward she fumbled with his belt but he was patient and she finally removed him of them. Now he was left in only his boxers but they didn't last long as he took them off.

Ginny gasped when she saw his member looked up at Draco expectantly, "you're not a virgin are you?" he asked in concern for her.

"No," she answered a little sheepishly.

He looked a little jealous but he didn't say anything as he moved his mouth to her stomach. And slowly made his way down to her navel where he slipped her panties off and around her ankles where she kicked them off. Smiling he kissed between her thighs and licked her wetness.

Ginny squirmed at the feeling of his tongue on her body creating pleasure for her and she moaned when he left her and kissed her lips unhooking her bra so she was completely naked.

Draco stared at the great beauty under him and smiled at her perfect form. Deciding he would tease her some more he was to late as she rolled over so he was on the bottom. Smiling at this turn of events, Ginny leaned gently to kiss his soft lips before she went lower until she was facing his large member which quivered when she touched it. Ginny licked the tip before she took him completely in her mouth.

Draco had never felt anything like what this women was doing to him and he didn't want her to stop. He started to buck his hips as she bobbed her head up and down meeting him stroke for stroke. A deep groan escaped his lips as she continued to tease and pleasure him. He was almost there when she removed her wonderful mouth. This time Draco took the chance to flip her over on her back so he was on top again but instead of teasing her he wanted and needed her now.

"Draco," Ginny moaned.

"Yes my love?" he whispered against her lips.

"No more games I need you now," she said and if to prove her point she spread her legs wider to invite him in.

"Anxious are we?" he chuckled.

"Draco," she groaned.

Smiling at his own way of teasing he positioned himself so he was at her entrance. Looking at her one more time he drove himself all the way in. Ginny let out a scream of pleasure when he entered her. He then began to move almost coming out when he drove back in again. Closing her eyes it was her turn to buck so she met him stroke for stroke.

"Ginny I want you to look at me," Draco ordered.

Ginny opened her eyes so she could look up into his and she nearly melted as he smiled and continued his swift movements inside of her. Draco nodded and started to pump faster but not harder for fear of hurting her. Ginny was almost there and she could tell he was as well. With one last stroke he released himself in her and she came with him.

He was shaking as they both came down from their high and he rolled over on her side pulling her closer to him as he fell asleep.

Ginny woke up to the feel of two strong arms around her and she looked behind her to find Draco was staring at her. Smiling Ginny snuggled up to him and for the first time in her life she felt safe and brave and she had Draco to thank for that.

"Ginny?" he asked uncertain.

"Yeah?"

"Were you drunk last night?"

"What no I was a little buzzed though why?"

"Because if you were… do you regret sleeping with me?"

"What? You think I regret the pleasure you gave me last night?" Ginny sat up right covering herself with her blanket.

"Well I am…"

"A wonderful man," she leaned over and kissed his lips which he only returned.

Draco looked at Ginny who rolled back on her side to sleep some more and smiled, "I love you," he whispered before he snuggled closer also to get some shut eye.

Soon he was asleep and snoring softly where Ginny could hear him and she whispered against her sheets, "and I love you."

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Okay this is my first one-shot so be nice and please review


End file.
